


Reality

by Yinsama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom/sub Play, Existential Crisis, F/M, Frisk is a kid, Gen, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Multi, Parties, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader remembers resets, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Religious Content, Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Scientist Reader, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sex Magic, Short Sans, Slow Burn, Smoke Weed Everyday, Surface Life, Tall Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, be open minded, depressed reader, evolution baby, gaster? - Freeform, god awful puns, i make up the plot as i go, logical reader, perseverance soul, referenced soriel and sansby, so does frisk and flowey, student sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinsama/pseuds/Yinsama
Summary: You can only play naive for so long before you realise you've been living the same few days over and over for the past two years, or what might have been two years had the anomaly have never happened. You're uncertain what's causing it or how, but you do have a name for it. The name is really simple, based on years of playing a first person or any game really. Resets; it's kinda funny in a morbid way. It stops suddenly and paranoia sets in. "When will it reset? Why hasn't it?" You feel sick but lying is your forte at this point. School starts back up and you have to teach; plaster a fake smile, shits going to hit the fan.





	1. Prologue

August 12 20XX 

Why am I even recording this? It's been the same few days for the past two years! And no one remembers. I could only compare this to the TV show, the Last Man Alive, but everyone is alive but it all seems dead. 

Why do I even log the date? That has become a joke now. Every single page is August 12! This book is the only thing not changing with the "resets." 

Well...I guess sometimes I get to see tomorrow, but that's rare and only continues for a day more before setting back. 

If I remember correctly my coworker will pick me up in

Three...

Two...

-Ah, there he is. Right on time, like always.

I close the soft journal and put it down on the bed like I've done 750 times before. Grabbing my bag I walk out. He's gonna stick out his head and wave...

"Hey!" There he is. ' _ It's Friday last day of work for us!', " _ It's Friday last day of work for us!"  He yells. School starts soon and he wants me to help him set up some things. Opening the door I get in, closing it softly. I contemplate changing my lines, but that's too much effort. 

The conversation is the same, as always. Repeated lines that I have memorized to a single breath. The day is the same, my coworker is once again surprised that I know where he wants everything, I spill my coffee in the hall, I fumble with my keys at the door. It opens to a stale house. Stuffing my keys back into my purse I rub the dull pain away from my eyes. 

My breath comes short as a heavy lead feeling overcomes me.  _ Again... _

Slowly pins and needles pricked my fingers and feet as black spotted my vision. It all goes black as I'm left floating in the space between time. It feels different....

 

(Five minutes before the reset.) 

Sans' POV 

"just lay down your weapon, and...well my job will be a lot easier."  My breath comes out in puffs, sweat beading down my skull. My sockets closed as I try to regain breath. I open my sockets, white pupils staring at shadowed eyes. Frisk...

*Sans spares you.

They check my stats, they seem uncertain. Fishing through their pockets they pull out a legendary hero and eat it. Small wounds heal and their breathing calms down. They won't accept, will they? 

T-they spare me! "..."   _ Dead  _ silence...I laugh.

"you're sparing me?" I look out the windows; a bead of sweat drips off my nasal bridge. "finally." Making eye contact I wink. 

" buddy, pal...i know how it must be to make that choice..." I close my eyes I can feel the tension grow but they don't notice. 

" to go back on everything you've worked up to."  My hands clench and unclench in my pockets as I look at their eyes brimming with tears. 

"but...i want you to know...i won't let it go to waste." I raise my hands up, arms spread in a hugging motion. They drop their knife; tears dripping down the puffy eyes. It kills me. 

"c'mere, pal."  They run up to me squeezing my waist... I hug back, my sockets sting as I fling multiple bones into their body, lifting their feet slightly before they slump back down dead.A shattering noise can be heard. 

"geettttttt dunked on..." 

Silence is deafening as I wait for them to reset and kill me. To come and complete one more successful genocide run. Making three now.  But nothing happens and I'm still hugging the body. It seems forever before I speak but it's just mere minutes. 

"...if we're really friends...you won't come back..." 

It fades to black. 


	2. A human, a robot and a skeleton walk into a party...

I wake up with a dead weight.

_-With a lead weight._

Papyrus's voice pulls me out of sleep.

_The alarm clock keeps me awake._

_I don't want to get up but I do._

_Breathing releases some of the pressure._

_I feel sick._

I want death.

I walk to the kitchen smiling.

_I stumble into the silent kitchen in a drug like stupor._

_I'm tired of this._

_" I'm not gonna log date today..."_

" i won't go to work today paps."

" WHY?"

"don't feel well."

_School starts soon._

He believes me.   

_Gotta act normal._

_Days go by..._

The kid hasn't killed anyone.

_It's a new day._

_Why?!_

_Where's the reset?_

_I'm gonna wake up to-_

-Papyrus yelling at me.

- _to August 12  log dates._

_But no..._

The barrier breaks for once.

_Monsters are on the surface._

_They're excepted._

_I'm going to teach them!_

I'm going to college!

This is awesome!

Something new!

 

 

Different.

 

Unexpected.

 

 

 

...It won't last, will it...?

 

 

The first day of school. New faces, new names, same subject. Now with monsters, this is going to be something. Finally no longer waking up the same way; I've always wanted to know what happened next.

I grab my bag and head out in a t-shirt and jeans. Yes, I take my job seriously, but why so when you have a likely chance of everything you do with be reset to a fixed point again. I don't care if this is the longest time period in which a reset has happened I'm not putting faith into the chance it has stopped forever.

Making my way to the campus I'm greeted by a few familiar faces some being previous students some being teachers. By now most have gotten used to the sight of monsters since our town was the first town to meet them. And being the small town that we are the people greeted them with kindness.

Yet I can't say the same for out of the town. The news is rampant with terraphobic people. So, for now, monsters outside this town, live on reservations. Monsters are allowed into the cities, they just can't own businesses and homes there.   I find all of this messed up, but I can't do much about it.

I soon set up my desk. My classroom is rather small and I only taught 12 to 15 students each period since my class was harder and more specific on the subject. This made it easier to have a more social interaction between students and students to the teacher. The only bothersome facts were ages. Some people were in their early thirties and forties. Then there's me in my mid-twenties, teaching adults a decade older than me.

Reason being I'm so young, teaching a class that would get you a Ph. D  is the fact I skipped all of my middle school and two years of my high school, so by the time I was 14 I had a master working on a Ph. D . Within four more years, I had it.

Looking at the class list for the 8 am class I realized I only had one monster. Sans Wingding Font. A font monster? I wonder what that would look like. I search his name on the school server and pull up a picture of a skeleton. 'Huh, not what I expected. What did I expect?' Sans Font, age 23. Wow young, must be a genius to be taking this class. Closing the tab and pulling up the power point for the day I sit down and wait for the students to show up.

Sans' POV

School huh. Wow. I pull at my jacket as I enter my first class, Introduction to quantum mechanics, it's a freshmen class and so I'm taking it. I also have this class later on this afternoon for quantum physics. Looking around there are a few students sitting in singular desks and one student at a station messing with some of the beakers.

All of the students were human and looked to be in their early thirties, though looking at the teacher's desk I spot a young woman with h/l  h/c hair wearing laid back clothing whilst everyone was wearing more on the business casual.  The teacher spots me and stands from her seat.

Seeing her tag I can read that her name is Y/n L/n but Ms.L/n for me. Ms.L/n stood at a rather tall height of 5'10 compared to my 5'3.  But her friendly looking e/c eyes were warm. "Hello, you must be Sans Font, no?" She asks, her voice low in octave but not entirely soft. Either way, it was a soothing sound.  

" yep, that's me." I shrug my left shoulder to adjust my book bag. I look around, " is there a seating' arrangement?" I ask.

" Nah, just sit where ya' want." Ms.L/n waved her hand to the seats. " We'll start once everyone shows up, you're quite early."

"i'm usually late, heh."  I walk to the closest seat in the front. Too lazy to pick a better one. I look back at the lab in the back of the room. There is a dry eraser board on the wall it says, 'The lab smells like rotten eggs, you say?  Sorry to hear about your sulfuring.' In green marker. I turn back to the teacher, "you like puns?" I ask.

She smiles, "Yeah I do them periodically." My smile widens.

" chemistry puns? you must be in your element." She snorts and leans against her desk.

" Chemistry Jokes are sodium funny! I just slapped my neon that one." Her eyes narrow.

"oh, you're on."

"Bring it."

" A chemistry lab is like a big party some drop acid, others drop the base." She folds her arms.

"a man walks into a bar and asks for some H2O the guy next to him says 'i'll have some H2O too.' he drinks it and dies," I respond.

" If a king farts, is it considered a noble gas?"

" think like a proton. always positive."

" The name's bond...Hydrogen Bond." She mimics pulling up a tie.

"okay. okay, this is just terrible now." I wave my hands in a signal of giving up.

"Yeah."  She looks at the class, the room is almost full now. " You should take a seat."

"yeah." I smile and walk on.

"Yeah..."

Y/n Pov

The class ends nicely, it was an introduction to the class. The room was empty and the only sound was my feet against the tile and the idol chatter outside in the halls. I packed my backpack but as I turned I caught a familiar voice, "Keep your hands off him!" It was Sans, his voice was much angrier and louder than normal.

As I walk out of my room I see Sans get grabbed by the cervical vertebrae, choking him, and pinned against the wall. Down beside him was another skeleton monster that had their back against the wall as a student reached to grab him by the scarf. "Scum like you shouldn't be here" The one holding Sans snarls.

"Unless you two want to get kicked off the football team, I suggest you leave them be." My voice loud and cold, grabbing the two, most popular football stars in the college's football team, attention.  

"What are you g-" He stops short as he sees me, a teacher. I raise my eyebrows and cross my arms. He drops Sans and he lands with a thud, inhaling sharply and starting to cough.

"What am I going to do? I'm going to tell the head of the school board that the star quarterback and his friend were caught bullying fellow students on campus."  The student's face was shocked but it quickly turned into a frown as he stuttered out threats as he backed away not noticing his friend was long gone. I look down at the two skeletons, " Are you guys okay?" I ask.

"yeah never better," Sans replies rubbing his neck.  The other skeleton turns to you, already back on his feet.

"YES, THANK YOU, TEACHER, FOR SAVING US! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FOREVER GRATEFUL!" His voice seemed to be naturally loud, but it helped to hear him better in the loud hallway.I turn back to Sans to see him struggling to get back up.

I grab his arm and move it over my shoulder, cupping his upper back and leading him back into my classroom. I notice from my peripheral vision that Papyrus grabbed Sans' bag and was following us. "Let's get you to some ice." Sans doesn't seem to struggle or argue. I lead him to my office chair, sitting him down to grab a cup of ice from my freezer in the supply closet next to my desk.

Returning I dump the ice in a plastic bag, wrapping it up in a paper towel. "Here," I hand him the handmade ice pack. He nods his head in thanks. ", So how did you get into that sort of trouble?" I ask. Papyrus responds first.

" I MET UP WITH SANS OUTSIDE YOUR CLASSROOM AND AS WE WENT TO HEAD DOWN THE HALLWAY AND TWO ATHLETES PINNED US TO A WALL...THEY Uh were threatening us and yelling racial slurs." His voice quiets down as he finished, it seemed out of character for him. I nod my head, I'm going to have a word with the board about this, racism won't be tolerated.

"Do you guys have any classes next?" I ask turning to Sans; his sockets were void of any eye lights he had earlier. It only happened for a second before he returned to the original grin. It seemed a little strained at the edges.

"paps does, i won't have any until lunch."  I smile,

"Great! I'll write you a pass Papyrus, and you too can join me at lunch if you would like."

"um-" Sans gets cut off.

" THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL HUMAN! SANS AND I WOULD GLADLY JOIN YOU IN REPAYMENT FOR SAVING US!" Papyrus strikes a pose and you smile warmly at his cheerful demeanor.

"yeah, sounds cool bro." Sans smiles; it was more at ease this time. I almost cooed at the warm and fuzzy sight.

"You two brothers?" I ask.

"YES! I AM SANS' LITTLE BROTHER!" I would have never guessed. I hand Papyrus the pass and Sans sets the ice down and stood up with more balance this time. Papyrus handed back the backpack to the smaller skeleton and he gladly took it, dusting away some dirt that collected on the side of it from being thrown on the floor.

"whelp, tibia honest i got to skull-dadel." Sans chuckles walking towards the doors, Papyrus groans; tilting his head back in exasperation.

"THAT WAS AWFUL BROTHER." Papyrus sighs out.

"Eh, I thought it was humorous."  I shrug.

"AH! NOT YOU TOO HUMAN!" Papyrus cries out.

" Aw, quit skull-king and get to class." I pat his shoulder. I see Sans in the doorway beaming before leaving with his brother. I shake my head chuckling, picking up my bag where I left it and walking out of the classroom locking the doors. I won't have another class for a good few hours.

\------

My last class just ended and I was now heading to one of the teacher's lounges to grab my bento. It was a reusable box that had varied Japanese cuisine, along with grabbing my thermos of coffee. I was a sucker for Japanese culture. I made my way to the main public cafeteria, spotting Sans and Papyrus quickly. Rushing over I call out to them, "Sans! Papyrus!" Their heads turn and Papyrus smiles greeting me.

"HUMAN! IT'S GREAT-WAIT WHAT IS YOUR NAME TEACHER?" Papyrus ask.

"It's Y/n."  Papyrus suddenly grabs my hand forcing my to balance my lunch and thermos in one hand.

"Y/N IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, BUT I MUST CANCEL EATING WITH YOU! I PROMISED MY OTHER HUMAN FRIEND THAT I WOULD PICK THEM UP FROM THEIR SCHOOL." He pauses grabbing Sans, who squeaked in surprise and pushing him in front of me. "BUT SANS WILL GLADLY FILL MY PLACE!" Before Sans could turn around Papyrus has already darted away.

"Your brother is pretty cool," I comment, readjusting my lunch.

"yeah, so cool," Sans replies. We head down the hall towards the cafeteria, sharing a few puns ranging from chemistry to bone until we made it to a table.

"Do you have any other friends that go here?" I ask, unpacking my bento and pulling some chopsticks out.

"three. my old boss and friend undyne and her girlfriend alphys and my brother."

Before I can say anything in response a loud, "NERD!" is yelled out as blue and red fish like monster comes barreling to us; dragging a small yellow dinosaur with her.  She throws the lizard down next to me and proceeds to noogie Sans. He smiles, eye sockets closed as he tries to remove himself from her grip, which looks to be incredibly strong.

"Don't noogie the skeleton." I laugh. She releases him and looks at me.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Oh, I'm Y/n, a friend" I introduce myself.

"Well I'm Undyne and this is my wonderful girlfriend Alphys!" She nuzzles her face against Alphys's. The lizard's face turns beat red as she stutters out a hello. The two leave and return with trays of food, Undyne sitting next to Sans and Alphys next to me. Alphys points out my bento and the two girls launch into a rant about anime and Japan. I mention my love of the culture and the two babels even more. Turning away from them I notice Sans had started chewing on a ketchup packet.

Sans looks at me, raising a brow bone. "what never seen a guy drink ketchup?"

"I'd be lyin' if I said no." He looks at me funny.

"I have an old friend who use to drink barbecue sauce from the bottle. My brother has a thing for hot sauce."

"oh really?"

I smile fondly think back on it. With the countless resets, it seems like forever since I last saw him. "Yeah, couldn't insult them about it. They would take it as a condiment.Never could ketchup to their level."

Sans laughs. "wow, heheh guess you relish that fact." He quips, laughing harder. I join in with my own laughter. It seems as though Undyne and Alphys are still chatting about Japanese culture. Lunch comes to an end and before we all leave Undyne proposes something.

"Y/n, let's trade numbers so we can stay in touch." I nod my head switching phones with her.

"W-we are throwing a-a housewarming p-party for our friend M-mettaton. He would like t-to meet you." Alphys adds. I hug her, earning a small squeak from her.

"I'd love that!" Undyne pulls me into a bear hug, smiling like crazy.

"GREAT! See you later punk!" Her and Alphys walk away. I pick up my bento and walk back to Sans.

"Wanna traded phone numbers?" I ask.

"sure." We switch phones and quickly return them. He put himself down as _Skelebro_ and I put myself down as _Joe king._ Guess we head similar concepts. "what would make this even funnier is if your name was joe." He pockets his phone.

"Maybe I'll change my name then." I laugh.

...

How is it Monday is so far from Friday but Friday is so close to Monday? Either way, today was Mettaton's house warming party and I was invited. I decided that my work clothes; which consisted of a graphic t-shirt with a band logo from the 70's and a pair of dark skinny jeans, would suffice. It was only a house warming party, not a raging party no?  

Now I'm just waiting for Undyne and Alphys to pick me up after class. I use my time to pick up some papers and folders to put in my bag. Once packed I walk around the room to see if there is anything I'm forgetting; seeing as there is nothing left for me here I go to it back in my office seat and scroll through social media to pass the time.

...

"PUNK!" Undyne screams as she bashes through the double doors to your classroom, charging over to you desk with a red-faced Alphys under her arm. Slightly alarmed you turn to her and sigh a breath of relief once you to notice that it was just them. Smiling you put your phone in your pocket and wave to the passionately violent character. "Time to leave?" you ask as you throw your book bag over your shoulder. Undyne sets Alphys down and nods her head, smiling. "Yep, common nerds we're missing a party!" The fish throws you over her shoulder.

"Holy shit Undyne, this is not conventional!" Though you argue, you don't put up much of a fight. Alphys smiles at you as she trails behind the muscular sushi roll. After being thrown into a car you decide to seek your revenge through god awful puns that were poorly timed and didn't really make sense either. It worked cause once you reach the area where most monsters lived, Alphys was groaning and Undyne was planning ways on how to kill you.

You look outside to see a large mansion booming with loud pop music, drunken adults, and flashing lights. "I thought you said this was a housewarming party?" You asked.

"It-t is," Alphys responded as she was unbuckling her seatbelt.  

"Looks more like a frat party to me." You point out.

"That's ironic considering you're a college teacher." Undyne laughs. You chuckle as you get out of the car.

"So who is Me-?" You're interrupted by a loud,

"Darlings!" Turning your attention to the voice, you spot a tall feminine man. Running over his looks you deduce that it is, in fact, a robot and therefore an object. Instantly fascinated by the sentient being you stare as it greets and hugs your two friends. You, uh might have to change the statement about it being it. "Now who is this?" The robot directs itself towards you.

"This is our friend, Y/n, Y/n this is Mettaton." Undyne introduces. Ah, so this is Mettaton. You will now refer to male pronouns now.  

"Hey." You stick out your hand in greeting. Mettaton pulls you in by your hand into a hug.

"Greetings Darling, I am Mettaton, shining star of the Underground."  He releases you from the hug. You sorta recognize him now that you think about it. Seeing him on the new once and awhile and hearing your colleagues talk about a 'Mettaton' every-now-and-then.  Mettaton kinda reminds you of Papyrus, in a flamboyant and proud way, but a lot calmer than the tall skeleton. "Come, come, the party's just getting started!" Mettaton proceeds to drag the three of you into the large house. Being abandoned at the door you gravitate towards the nearest wall and flower. Scanning the crowd you find various monsters and humans of different shapes, colors, and sizes. 

You contemplate getting a beer but decide against it and made yourself the driver, you didn't trust Undyne and liquor. In the large front room was a d.j both being managed by a ghost than in the kitchen was a bunny running a concession stand. Before you could do anything a small figure walks next to you. "Hey Sans." You tilt your head to show you knew he was there. He waves back then shoves his hands back into his pockets. 

"you get abandoned too?" He asks. You nod and tell him the situation. Sans laughs a little and it's silent between you. You don't try to fill it, the loud music and people take care of it. 

"I love the diversity here." You mention. 

"yeah, people are so nice here." 

"I hope it gets better soon." 

"i doubt it," Sans mutters. 

"I guess you're right. I mean take a look at what happened to people of color and queers." You gesture your hands out vaguely. 

"what do you mean?" He asks. You chuckle dryly and shake your head before looking at him. 

"It's a long story. Howzabout' we head to my place and binge some history together." 

"sounds fun." You two exit the large house and head down the road. 

"Okay then it's a date." 

 

 


	3. And it all started with a big bang...

"so that's religion?" Sans asks. You finish slurping up your noodles from your takeout box. 

"Yeah, more or less. Do monsters have a religion?" You ask. 

"nah, the only thing we were-are 'religious' about are stars." Sans picks up an almost empty plastic Hines bottle of ketchup. He tries to squirt some into his mouth but none came out and the bottle makes a fart noise. You wheeze, fuck what are you ten, you both break out into laughter, I guess so.  You catch your breath and point into the kitchen. 

"There's another bottle in the fridge, help yourself." Sans gets up and heads to the kitchen. You take this as an opportunity to clean up a bit. You picked up the magazines and books based on religion, what it was and how it affected humanity. You thought religion was a good place to start because it made explaining other subjects like politics, war and gender/sexual preference easier.  You knew you were in for the long haul when explaining a majority of religions took two hours, to sum up. Especially when it came to poly religions like most famously the Greeks and Romans before converting to Catholicism. You look at the clock on your wall; it was seven fifteen pm, late but not quite. 

"so what's next teach?" Sans asks leaning over from your doorway with another bottle. 

" Wars and what started and ended them. God, we're going to be here for a while." You sigh. 

"it can't be that bad." You laugh, where to begin. 

"Hey, Sans when was the monster and human war?" You settle yourself on the couch, Sans sits next to you, ketchup in hand as he thinks for a bit.

"well asgore was in his mid-twenties when the war started, but i'm not so sure on how old he is now, so my best guess is it happened 25-30 years ago. it was never really mentioned underground." 

"Understandable. I'm surprised how quick both humans and monsters were to get rid of information on that war, but no matter." You sigh, "I'm going to only talk about wars involving America because if I try to some up all wars and conflicts I will lose all of my time and sanity."

"so where are we starting?" Sans asks. 

" Christopher Columbus didn't discover America, the Vikings did, and he didn't even touch the country, he discovered the islands near the country. England went to colonize America-..." 

....

You wake up on the floor near the couch, you must have fallen asleep at some point last night. Sitting up you rub the sleep off your face, taking notice that your floor carpet has imprinted on your cheek. You comb your hair a bit and attempt to flatten your now wrinkled shirt. You look back at the couch to find Sans asleep on it. "Hey... Wake up." You nudge his shoulder slightly.  

"five more minutes pap..." He shoos your hand away and turns to his other side. You decide to make coffee before attempting to wake Sans again. You pop the vertebrae in your neck, then your back, knuckles and then lastly your ankles. Sighing at the pressure released you walk into your kitchen to get a pot brewing. The kitchen filled with the smell of hot coffee. It wakes you up a bit as you roll your shoulders and mull over the day.  _Mmm paperwork, party...party._ You feel as though you forgot something.

....

....

Why is it taking you so long? 

You snap up and your eyes widen a bit. 

"Shit! I abandoned Undyne and Alphys at the party!" 


End file.
